A Collection of Finite Things
by Snacky8
Summary: Several Narnia ficlets, all written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Livejournal. Includes crossovers with The Silmarillion and Battlestar Galactica.
1. Jewelry

Author's note: Written for this prompt: Chronicles of Narnia, Susan & Lucy Pevensie, jewelry

* * *

><p>The first time the Queens visit the Dwarfs at Foundry Hills, they are gifted with baskets overflowing with assorted gems and fine jewelry, and they are both at first honored and then they become fascinated.<p>

Lucy immediately goes into the ground with the miners, and begins to learn everything there is to know about finding veins of gold and silver. Susan spends time with the craftspeople, learning how to cut and craft the gems, how to tell a simple cut from a masterwork, and the knowledge they gain adds immeasurably to Narnia's greatest treasures.


	2. Languages

Author's note: Written for this prompt: Narnia, Susan, languages

* * *

><p>In Narnia, every language she hears, she learns with ease. Back in England, she gains fluency in 7 more, and she can hold conversations with everyone from heads of state to the children playing in the streets. But despite all the languages in her head, Susan knows she will never have the right words to describe the losses she carries in her heart.<p> 


	3. And Get Him To Swap Our Places

Author's note: Written for this prompt: Chronicles of Narnia, Susan & Edmund, _if I only could make a deal with god, and get him to swap our places_

* * *

><p>The night they escape Calormen, Edmund finds her on the deck of the <em>Splendour Hyaline<em>, looking back as the lights of Tashbaan grown dim as the ship speeds away.

Susan doesn't look at him as he approaches, just shakes her head and says, "I'm afraid I've brought much trouble to Narnia, by being so foolish."

He puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, knowing nothing he can say will change her mind.


	4. You Never Forget Your First

Author's note: Written for this prompt: Narnia, any of the Pevensies, you never forget your first

* * *

><p>"The thing you have to understand..." Edmund began, then paused to down his whiskey.<p>

"Yes?" Peter asked with a grin as he refilled his brother's glass.

"The thing you have to understand is that - with a Naiad - everything is _very damp_."


	5. Those Left Behind

Author's Note: written for this prompt: Chronicles of Narnia/The Silmarillion, Susan/Maglor, those left behind

* * *

><p>After the funerals, after all the business of death is over and done with, Susan packs her belongings and moves to a small cottage on the coast, where she can watch the waves roll in and remember her life as a Queen in a shining castle by the sea.<p>

One morning she walks along the shore and hears singing, in a language she doesn't know, but the loss and the grief she hears in the song is achingly familiar.

She rounds the dunes and spots the singer, and when the man meets her gaze, he falls silent, and Susan realizes she's not the only one who has lost an entire world.


	6. Unbreakable Oaths and Bonds

Author's Note: written for this prompt: Chronicles of Narnia/The Silmarillion, Susan/Maglor, unbreakable oaths and bonds

* * *

><p>Maglor has spent millennia thinking about the oath he made, and the things he did for the sake of that oath - some centuries he has done everything he can to forget, to scrub the memories from his mind, but there are also the years he spent half-mad, desperate to recall the shapes of his brothers' faces, the sound of their voices, and the feel of their arms over his shoulders.<p>

He has been alone in this world for so long, so removed from all contact, he's despaired of that ever changing.

But when he meets Susan Pevensie on the edge of the sea, when he learns of her lost family, her lost life, and her lost world, he finally has hope his solitary existence might come to an end.


	7. Said the Joker to the Thief

Author's Note: Written for this prompt: Narnia/Battlestar Galactica (2003), Starbuck/Peter, said the joker to the thief

* * *

><p>The Narnians who found Kara tell stories about the sudden appearance of witches flying in the sky, while others recall the Kings and Queens' entry into Narnia from another world, and wonder if she is sent by Aslan for a purpose.<p>

Peter doesn't believe either, but when she takes him flying - in a _plane_, he marvels, and there's a word he hasn't thought of in ages, although Kara's Viper is like nothing he remembers - and kisses him as they soar through the sky, he does wonder about magic.

It's not until he hears her murmuring "There must be some way out of here" over and over in her sleep, that he begins to think about her purpose for coming to Narnia.


	8. With Nothing On My Tongue but Hallelujah

Author's note: Written for this prompt: Narnia, Pevensies, post!Narnia, _it's a cold and it's a broken_

It's inspired by the same song, but I actually went with different lyrics:_ _And even though it all went wrong / I'll stand before the Lord of Song / With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah__

* * *

><p>Susan never sets foot in a church again after the funerals of her family. No, in this world, she chooses to worship as she did in Narnia: dancing under the sun in open fields and shivering on snowy mountain tops, sailing through storms over rough seas and exploring the wonders of hidden caves deep in the earth. She sings of the glory of the world around her, and her prayers are the conversations she has with her siblings, every night before she sleeps and dreams of the day they will be reunited.<p> 


	9. The Children of Narnia

Author's note: Written for this prompt: Narnia, anyone _but_ the Pevensies, the children of Narnia

* * *

><p>When he is six years old, Prince Tirian breaks his arm trying to fly. The King sighs and tries his best to comfort his wife. "What else can we expect when he has a Bluebird for a friend?"<p> 


	10. Once and For All

Author's note: Written for this prompt: Narnia, Lord Peridan and/or Tumnus, the decision to lock up the treasury, once and for all

* * *

><p>It's Peridan's idea to seal the treasury, and Tumnus fights him every step of the way, always hoping (<em>praying<em>) that the Kings and Queens will return, soon, any day, any time. But after weeks and weeks of argument, he finally gives in, and together he and Peridan (alone - he will let no one else help) fill the room, piling precious gems and treasured items high in every nook and cranny and shelf and corner, and at last, filling each sovereign's chest with their favorite things, and of course, the Gifts.

It's Peridan's idea to seal the treasury, but it's Tumnus' idea to keep Queen's Susan's horn - _'just in case,'_ he says, his voice soft and sad, _'we might need to call on them'_ - and Peridan just nods and agrees.


	11. With A Backup Makeshift Life in Waiting

Author's note: Written for this prompt: Chronicles of Narnia, Susan, _with a backup makeshift life in waiting_

* * *

><p>After the accident, Susan can't seem to do anything, to make sense of anything, to want anything besides a miracle, that would turn back time and give her another chance to make things right.<p>

But miracles don't come and she grows tired of feeling cold and wretched and hollow, waiting for the pain to cease, for the longing for what she will _never have again_ to leave her. Finally, she searches out the box given to her after the accident - the box she could never bear to open before - and she digs through it, sorting through each heart-breaking item one by one, until she finds them: the Rings. And for the first time in ages, she feels something other than despair.

She doesn't make preparations - both times before she left this world with just the clothes on her back and she sees no reason to change that for this final departure - she'll find what she needs when she gets where she's going.

She just drops the green ring into her pocket and slides the yellow onto her finger and she's gone.


End file.
